Palabras
by Nicolatte
Summary: CollegeAU. Dinámicas no tradicionales Alfa/Beta/Omega. Goku y Vegeta se conocen desde que prácticamente nacieron, no obstante las cosas cambian ante la muerte de la madre de Vegeta y, aún peor, cuando debe vivir con su padre, abandonando la ciudad donde creció. Ahora ambos van a la universidad y las cosas ya no son como Goku las recuerda.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

 **Tags:** Fluff, Angst, CollegeAU, Alfa!Goku, Omega!Vegeta.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje super secundario.

 **Notas de autor:** Basicamente un fanfic donde Goku es alfa y Vegeta es omega, aunque no van a ver la historia como el típico alfa y omega que todos representa. En este fanfic no va a haber un Goku alfa abusador, sí celoso, sí medio posesivo (pero que no va a tardar en darse cuenta que está mal y lo va a cambiar). ¿Por qué lo digo? No es para spoilear, sino para avisar que no quiero que entren a este fic pensando que va a ser super turbio cuando en realidad quiero representar una relación saludable y cómo un personaje como Goku, aún siendo alfa, puede hacer todo lo posible de cuidar al otro y sé, sé perfectamente que Vegeta puede cuidarse a sí mismo, sino sería out of character, pero no quita que sigue siendo omega (y acá aclaro también: un omega que va a impedir que le estén encima).

* * *

—¡Quítate!

El salón enmudeció y sintió la mirada de todos los presentes que, a su alrededor, comenzaban a susurrar. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad a punto de entrar a clases cuando no pudieron evitar notar la presencia de dos jóvenes (y un tercero) discutiendo. Nadie reparó en ellos con especial atención hasta que finalmente escucharon _aquel_ grito que, con especial carga furiosa y prepotente, caracterizaba de forma singular a Vegeta (unos de -por opinión general- los alfas más temibles en la institución).

—¿Por qué-?

—No me molestes, Kakarotto—. Lo interrumpió logrando mantener una mirada desafiante en todo momento, enervado por completo con el calor de sus mejillas siendo párticipie y muestra de sus sentimientos.

Con pasos firmes se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal, advirtiendo como los estudiantes inspeccionaban y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Hubiera deseando insultarlos, golpear a uno de ellos, pero necesitaba salir _lo antes posible_ de aquel lugar.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, cuando el aire de primavera chocando contra su rostro, llevando consigo el dulce olor del pasto recién cortado, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración (y pensó, mirando a lo lejos, que si no hubiera sido porque no podía soportar otra amolestación, ya estaría lejos de allí).

Cerró los ojos deseando contener la frustración que su cuerpo se encontraba experimentando. Sus nudillos ya blancos demostraban el constante esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la compostura, y su cabeza, lejos de ayudarlo, no dejaba de torturarlo con pensamientos desconsoladores.

Hacía tan solo unos momentos la causa de su insomnio se había detenido frente a él con el rostro completamente agraviado, y entonces sus palabras (sus propias y estúpidas palabras) brotaron de su boca, violenta y toscamente influyendo sin dificultad en los sentimientos de Goku quien ahora lo miraba nervioso

impotente

frustrado.

Para el resto eran palabras, para Vegeta, su propio fracaso.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo queriendo accionar contra su favor, mientras la mirada de sus compañeros comenzaba a enfocarse en ellos poco a poco (culminando en momentos posteriores). Ante los ojos del resto no era más que una típica pelea entre alfas (común en los colegios, trabajos y familias). Pero, si no hacía nada al respecto, no tardarían en darse cuenta la real diferencia. Porque un alfa es fuerte, dominante y extremadamente orgulloso, ¿verdad? Y él, oh, él era tantas de esas cosas, pero no podía… En esos momentos…

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Te estoy habland-

—¡Cállate!

Hubiera deseado que tal escena terminara en aquel instante. Pero sintió en ese instante cómo lo agarraban con fuerza de la muñeca y cuando levantó la mirada, notando a Goku, su cuerpo terminó por ceder, perdiendo por escasos momentos el control. Sin contenerse relajó su postura y sus ojos perdieron malicia… si no lograba actuar rápidamente, sino demostraba ser el alfa que se suponía que era, iba a estar en problemas en poco tiempo.

Era, probablemente, la primera vez que agradecía la estupidés de Kakarotto quien fue incapaz de captar lo sucedido, y Vegeta logró reaccionar a tiempo para que los demás tampoco.

—¡Quítate!

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor:** Gracias por haber leído y un review SIEMPRE es apreciado.

Tengo 1/4 del próximo capítulo escrito, el cual va a ser un ONESHOT a menos que me lleve más de lo necesario (escribí BASTANTE y eso es solo 1/4 así que imagínense).


	2. Parte 1: El principio

Edité esto estando ebrio, perdón.  
Mañana lo edito mejor

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

La madre de Vegeta, Keel, conoce a Gina una tarde de verano. Sus rostros se encuentran de forma inconsciente, se miran, sonríen y Gina no tarda en ofrecerle un budín de chocolate al día siguiente, tocando el timbre con timidés. No tardan en hacerse grandes amigas y pronto los viernes se juntan a tomar café y comer pasteles que Gina hace con facilidad. Además de amigas, se vuelven consejeras, psicólogas para la otra y confiesan cada secreto, cada verdad y felicidad. Es de esta manera como Keel se entera que Gina está casada.

—Oh, pensé que-

—Si, lo sé —Interrumpe ella sin desear que continúe—. Él nunca está en casa porque se la pasa viajando y… no lo sé, no quería que lo supieras, lo siento, me da vergüenza que los demás piensen cosas… —Sus manos se retuercen nerviosas y esquiva la mirada ajena—. Pero me siento segura contigo —Continúa y ahora se vuelven a mirar.

— _Oh_ _—_ Gina se sorprende pero no juzga, ni siquiera se le ocurre comentar algo negativo al respecto—. Me alegro por tí. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Heika Vegeta —Sonríe al pronunciar el nombre de su esposo, recordando los escasos momentos que comparten juntos—. Posee un laboratorio-

—¿U-un laboratorio?

—Si, así que está todo el tiempo viajando. A veces dando conferencias, otras supervisando… De vez en cuando viene a casa, cuando se hace un tiempo.

—¿Cuando podré conocerlo? —Gina pregunta con una sonrisa luego de recomponerse ante tal noticia.

—Bueno, vendrá a casa el próximo jueves y se quedará hasta el lunes, así que puedes conocerlo cuando desees, estoy segura que Bardock y él se llevarán de maravilla.

Pero cuando el encuentro finalmente sucede ese mismo fin de semana, los hombres solamente se dirigen la palabra para saludarse (y luego despedirse). Pese a Bardock ser un ser sociable, Heika no le da el pie para iniciar conversación, y es de esa manera como las mujeres no vuelven a insistir.

Y pasan los años y el vecindario permanece intacto al igual que su amistad. Las rosas que Gina ha ido plantando en su patio ahora relucen con orgullo, su rojizo color como la sangre contrastando perfectamente con el césped que las rodea. Y se encuentran hablando de las flores, del cielo, de las circunstancias cuando Gine mira a Keel y por unos momentos no habla, mantiene el silencio intentando articular las palabras dentro de su cabeza de manera tal que suene suave y poco shockante, aunque…

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Aunque no es la manera que esperaba, ambas se largan a llorar y se abrazan entusiasmadas. Keel hace preguntas tales como " _D_ _esde hace cuánto lo sabe_ _s"_ y " _¿A_ _caso ya_ _elegiste nombre?"_ _._

Keel se suma dos años más tarde para brindar la misma noticia y los abrazos se repiten con la misma intensidad.

Es de esperarse que sus hijos compartan momentos juntos. Gina nunca olvidará a un pequeño Goku ayudando a Vegeta a hablar y luego a caminar. Cuando ambos ya tienen la edad suficiente, es decir al menos ocho y seis años respectivamente, les permiten pasar más tiempo juntos sin supervisión de los adultos. Entonces Goku no tarda en conocer el cuarto del menor desde otro ángulo y Vegeta experimenta el mismo sentimiento.

—¿Cómo es tu padre, Vegeta? —Pregunta Goku una noche que han elegido para pasar tiempo juntos. Sus diez años lucen bien en él. Vegeta se pregunta cómo ha de mantener aquel ridículo cabello intacto pese a que su madre gasta un cuarto de su sueldo en geles y productos para el cabello.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Goku suelta un "Oh" que no significa demasiado pero en Vegeta dice suficiente. Aquel "oh" significa sorpresa. Significa "que extraño que no conozcas a tu padre pese a que no está ni muerto ni se ha separado de tu madre". Pero Vegeta no quiere pensar demasiado al respecto. Sabe que _debería_ conocer a su padre, debería importarle pero en realidad el único sentimiento que en él despierta es el de la curiosidad.

Pero su padre sí aparece, justo para su cumpleaños número nueve. Nota en seguida sus rasgos demasiado similares a los suyos, con un cabello tan oscuro que podría similar el carbón y unas cejas del mismo color, tan imponentes que se resiste de saltar a sus brazos. Está emocionado, pero por alguna razón tiene miedo.

—Vegeta, es tu padre —Le dijo Keel por detrás, empujándolo un poquito para que se atreviera a estar frente a él. Se miran uno al otro y por un momento hay un gran silencio en la habitación, ambos están estudiándose.

Es Vegeta quien interrumpe el silencio.

—Me trajiste jueguetes, ¿no?

Y sorpresivamente aquel hombre alto, de semblante arrogante y serio suelta una gran carcajada, cruzando ambos brazos.

—Si, definitivamente eres mi hijo —Y acto seguido despeina por completo el cabello de Vegeta.

 _Así que esto se siente tener un padre._

Aunque la estadía de Heika Vegeta no es prolongada, logra marcar un punto sin vuelta atrás en la vida de su hijo. Sentándose al lado de su cama antes de dormir, no le cuenta cuentos sino el origen de la empresa que su familia tiene en manos y el poder que lograron obtener luego de un arduo trabajo. Consigue que su hijo abra de par en par sus ojos con sorpresa y para cuando está terminando la semana deja a Vegeta con sed de poder.

—Algún día todo eso será tuyo. No dudo que algún día serás un gran alfa.

Como las palabras que su padre se encuentra pronunciando parecen cargadas de significado e importancia, no pregunta sobre aquella que no entiende. Alfa. La palabra resuena en su mente pero pronto se olvida de ella, porque antes de poder evitarlo se está despidiendo de su padre en el aeropuerto y sólo se abstiene de llorar gracias a la mirada reprobatoria que éste le dirige.

—No le hagas caso —Le dice su madre con su dulce voz—. Él es así, pero tú no tienes que serlo.

Era como si estuviera hablando de algo más.

No obstante aquella palabra vuelve a aparecer unas semanas más tarde.

[Alfa]

Vegeta había vuelto de jugar al futbol con Goku cuando notó a su madre preparando la comida en la cocina. La televisión lograba llenar los espacios vacíos que en aquella casa reinaba y probablemente era la única razón por la cual tenían una. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para saludarlo, él notó la seria mirada que sobre los ojos de su madre reinaba y por un momento se preocupó.

—¿Está todo-?

—Hablaremos luego de la cena.

Y cuando Keel golpeó despacito la puerta de su pieza y se sentó segundos más tarde sobre su cama, entonces Vegeta descubrió que la vida, aquello que su madre tanto valoraba, era más complicada de lo que parecía.

—Vegeta, debo decirte algo.

El lugar donde su madre tomó asiento se hundió de a poco, de forma tan insignificante a sus ojos que no reparó en nada más, demasiado concentrado en el esmeralda de sus ojos.

—Cuando cumplas catorce años y empieces la secundaria- Si, sé que falta, no me mires así, tienes que saber esto desde ahora… Bien, cuando cumplas catorce años deberás hacerte unos estudios —Las palabras de Keel pesan de responsabilidad y fueron suficientes para provocarle un nudo en el estómago y pensar que _oh, quizás esto es realmente importante_ —. Verás, nuestro sistema en este mundo contiene diferentes raíces, siendo una de ellas nosotros mismos, ¿me sigues? Bien. Al principio todos somos iguales pero cuando cumples catorce algo en tí despierta y te sientes… diferente, siempre dependiendo de lo que ha despertado en tí —Por un momento su madre desvió su mirada y fijó su atención en la ventana que con disimulo dejaba filtrar las luces del vecindario. Se quedó pensando en su resplandor, su manera de proyectar y los ruidos de los grillos, pasó unos buenos segundos sentada contemplando hasta que finalmente…—, tus posibilidades de trabajo, cómo te vean algunas personas, todo… todo está determinado por eso —Vegeta notó un deje de tristeza.

—No entiendo… ¿qué cambiará exactamente? —Vegeta se preguntó entonces si era realmente importante, ahora dudando de lo que sucedía, o quizás era su manera de esquivar responsabilidades. ¿Qué más daba una etiqueta? Uno era uno, ¿no? ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Acaso las etiquetas no son solamente palabras? (Años más tarde se avergonzaría de sus pensamientos porque las palabras, en el mundo que no tardó en ser activo, actuaban más que para comunicarse).

—Cuanto cumples catorce años y te haces los estudios entonces te marcan con una letra. A, B u O. A es para aquellos que son alfas, son personas dominantes con una capacidad olfativa aumentada —Comenzó a explicar, simplicando las definiciones para que su pequeño hijo entendiera—, luego la B se refiere a los betas, son personas que no son afectadas por los betas u omegas y luego existe la O, que es para los omegas. Los omegas son personas que son altamente afectadas por las palabras de los alfas y las que mayor discriminación tienen en este mundo, pero no debes preocuparte por nada de lo que estoy diciendo, en realidad, sólo quiero que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en que recibas una a, una b o una o, especialmente si recibes la o —Repitió mirándolo gravemente—. Y, aunque aquello sucediera, entonces debes impedirle a los demás que te traten menor por serlo, ¿si?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo poco pero deseando imponerse ante aquel futuro que lo comenzaba a abrazar amenazante.

—¿Y tú qué eres? —Preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Soy beta —Respondió Keel.

—¿Y papá?

—Tu padre es un alfa.

—¿Qué crees que seré?

—Suficientes preguntas —Se puso de pie y tapó con las sábanas a Vegeta. Hacía demasiado frío y la estufa de vela era lo único alumbrando la habitación—. No debes preocuparte por esas cosas.

Aunque le había prometido a su madre que no pensaría en aquello, luego de esa noche le fue difícil mantener su promesa. La charla le permitió comenzar a notar las diferencias en el día a día. Pese a todavía ser un niño, notaba cómo los alfas tenían mejor trato, mientras que los omegas eran a menudo olvidados por el resto. No quería, _no podía permitirse_ ser un omega. No podría.

Y la llegada de su madre semanas más tarde sólo logró asegurar su terror.

—¿Y qué pasa con los omegas?

—Ellos no importan —Su padre miró con severidad a su hijo—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, sé que no serás.

No tienes porqué precuparte;

no tienes

no tienes porqué

precuparte

porqué

preocupar (te)

Y luego estaba Kakarotto, demasiado ajeno al mundo y sus reglas.

—Tú eres mayor que yo —Observó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en voz alta.

Goku se encontraba jugando a la play station y se volteó durante apenas un segundo para mirar confundido a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? —Volvió a mirar la pantalla, demasiado concentrado para dignarse a pausar el videojuego.

—¡No puedo creer que tendrás que esperar menos que yo! Es injusto —Se cruzó de brazos. El libro que había estado leyendo quedó sobre la cama de Goku—¿Tu madre te ha hablado sobre los alfas y los omegas?

—Si, creo que si… Pero no me acuerdo mucho. Algo de alfas, betas y amebas…

—¡Omegas, estúpido! —Exclamó impaciente, sus manos siguieron sus palabras en gestos que demostraban frustración.

Goku soltó una carcajada, un poco por su propias palabras, otro tanto por Vegeta, era increíble que alguien como él pudiera contener tanto enojo.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué crees que serás?

—No lo sé, _Geta_ —Vegeta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ser llamado de esa manera—. ¿Alfa, supongo? Mi padre lo es y mi abuelo también lo fue. Aunque mi tío es beta al igual que mi madre.

—¿Nadie en tu familia es omega? —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Quizás… Creo que mi bisabuelo lo fue, realmente no lo sé. En mi familia eso no nos interesa.

—Mi padre dice que es importante.

" _Claro que si"_ pensó Goku, recordando todas aquellas veces que había visto al padre de Vegeta regañar a su hijo, mientras Bardock miraba con desaprobación.

Y no era para menos. Siendo gerente en uno de los mejores laboratorios de Japón, el padre de Vegeta llevaba consigo una responsabilidad que en su rostro se demostraba. Su serio semblante e incluso sus marcas de vejez eran prueba suficiente del alto trabajo que en la compañía realizaba, lo suficiente para pasar poco tiempo con su familia y no reparar en las consecuencias. No obstante, como era de esperarse, aquel vacío que en Vegeta dejaba era recompensado con caros juguetes y cartas que intentaban mantener y fortalecer un vículo escasamente existente.

—¿Crées que realmente importe? —Le preguntó Goku y esta vez sí apretó el botón de pausa. Se dio la vuelta, aún sentado, y miró desde el suelo a Vegeta, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre la cama de su amigo—. Beta, omega, alfa… Son sólo etiquetas.

—No, te equivocas.

—¿Uh? ¿Y por qué dices eso?

—He visto como tratan a la gente que son omegas… no son más que escoria.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba…

—Puede ser, si, pero está en nosotros cambiar eso, ¿no?

Vegeta pensó aquella frase, ¿realmente podían cambiarlo? No, era imposible.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de la cantidad de información que escapaba de sus manos.

Cuando Goku cumplió sus tan esperados catorce años, fue Vegeta quien primero habló con él por teléfono y, pese a que le hubiera gustado pensar que en realidad su mejor amigo quería desearle feliz cumpleños (cosa que hizo a último momento), en realidad tuvo que contentarse con preguntas acerca de sus estudios.

—¿Ya te los hiciste?

—¿Q-qué? _Geta_ , son las seis de la mañana… Quiero dormir…

—Si, si, lo sé, pero ¿cuándo te los harás? ¿Me avisarás el resultado, verdad? —Preguntaba con impaciencia. Saber que él tendría que esperar dos años para saber sus propios estudios (su propio futuro) era suficiente para impacientarlo.

—Mnh, si, claro… Ahora déjame dormi

More

r.

Goku colgó el teléfono lo antes posible, intentando proseguir su sueño pero le fue difícil cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, dejando entrever primero una mano y luego el cuerpo completo de su madre, quien miró un tanto sorprendida al notar que su hijo estaba despierto sin necesidad de gritos o agua fría.

—Vamos, tenemos que-

—Aaaaah, si, lo sé, lo sé —Fastidiado, se tapó con las sábanas y su madre sonrió al ver el teléfono que enredado entre sábanas relucía su oscuro color.

Esa misma tarde Vegeta y Goku se encontraron en el cuarto del primero. Vegeta saltaba en su lugar, impaciente y nervioso, como si lo determinara a él y no a Goku. Había un puente entre ellos, invisible incluso para ellos mismos, de cada lado estaban las cortas experiencias que los diferenciaban y, en el medio, sobre el puente, cada momento compartido, cada similitud. Si a Vegeta le importaba el resultado de Goku era porque si se encontraba siendo alfa, entonces él también tenía que serlo, no lo habían criado de otra manera. Su padre ausente con demasiada influencia sobre la vida de su hijo. Kakarotto no lo entendía _del todo_ , su madre le había explicado con simples palabras que las diferencias entre cada niño y cada niña no era su biología, sino la educación, y que si Vegeta no quería compartir sus juguetes, entonces eso no era porque él había nacido así, sino porque probablemente le habían enseñado a que los demás debían envidarlo. _No estaba bien_ , le aseguró su madre mientras la sopa que cocinaba inundaba de aroma la cocina, _pero él es así y puedes ayudarlo a cambiar, aunque sea un poco; aunque está bien si son diferentes_ , prosiguió tras unos segundos mientras revolvía lentamente, porque eso será los que los una para siempre.

Quizás aquellos resultados eran como los juguetes. Vegeta necesitaba ver a qué se enfrentaba, ¿pero qué más daba? No podría cambiarlo aunque quisiera.

—¡Dime!

—Soy alfa —Respondió con simpleza, sin dejarse de sorprender por la insistencia, aún sabiendo el contraste familiar que unía a su mejor amigo, aunque claro, Goku aún era demasiado chico, infantil, inmaduro para entender.

Notó como éste perdía la voz durante unos segundos en los que se lo veía procesar aquellas dos palabras. Alfa.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —Habló finalmente.

—No… no lo sé, mi madre dijo que los cambios sucederían de a poco, aunque creo poder oler mejor.

—¿Oler?

—Si… Es extraño pero puedo saber que a la mañana… —Olfateó, si, olfateó y Vegeta no sabía si reírse o mantener la sorpresa sobre su rostro—, comiste tostadas con manteca y mermelada.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Y ajo!

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Espetó avergonzado—. Cualquiera puede saber si comí o no ajo —Dijo muy a su pesar, aunque la primera suposición había sido correcta—. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre sobre los alfas?

—Bueno, no mucho, no quiere que me preocupe por esas cosas, pero que oleré mejor, que los alfas no pueden evitar ser dominantes, está en su instinto…

—Lo hacés ver como si fueramos unos malditos perros.

—¿Fueramos? ¿Ya recibiste tus resultados? —Sus palabras brotaron con sinceridad.

—N-no, claro que no, pero es obvio, ¿no crees? Claro que seré alfa.

—Supongo…

—¿¡Acaso lo estás dudando, insecto!?

—¡Vegeta deja de insultarme! Me refiero a que… las cosas no son blancos y negros, también puedes ser beta, ¿no? Y de todas maneras, haces sonar como si ser omega estuviera mal.

—Lo está.

—No, no lo está. Y en realidad no entiendo porqué te preocupas tanto, no es como si pudieras cambiar los resultados.

Mordiendose el labio inferior, miró con leve molestia a Kakarotto, sin esperarse aquella respuesta. Sonaba estúpido ahora que Vegeta lo pensaba, pero era verdad que no iba a poder cambiar los resultados y, por mucho que se confiara, aún existía aquella mínima inseguridad, aquella _O_ en rojo que podría arruinar a su vida. Si pensaba demasiado podía sentir cómo el aire en sus pulmones se vaciaba sin volverse a rellenar, como humo desaparecía y una bocanada de aire era necesaria para volver a la realidad.

— _¿Geta?_

—Lo sé, pero no me importa, no seré omega.

—Pero ser beta…

—Seré alfa, Kakarotto, al igual que tú.

Un cero, un gris, un no sé… Eso era justamente lo que representaba su madre en la sociedad y él no lo deseaba.

A Vegeta sólo le faltaban aquellos impacientes dos años para recibir su propia respuesta, y en la impaciencia se había olvidado que el cumpleaños número catorce de Goku significaría no compartir colegio hasta que él también tuviera sus catorce años. Y estaba bien, después de todo Kakarotto era un dolor en el culo, pensó Vegeta con resentimiento (¿hacia quien? Hacia el mundo, probablemente), ¿pero por qué?

Aunque aún no lo supiera, pronto se daría cuenta que la constante diferencia de edad lo alejaría cada vez más de Kakarotto, quien se encontraría lejos de entender el porqué.

Cuando finalmente pasan esos dos años Vegeta tiene sus deseados catorce y la realidad es diferente de lo esperaba. Se da cuenta, en el solitario cuarto del cual es parte cada noche, que su estómago se retuerce de angustia y ansiedad, que sus pulmones no son capaces de respirar como es debido y además, que su cerebro no deja de funcionar cual motor, máquina con revoluciones ilimitadas cuyas imágenes que reproduce son pocas satisfactorias para él mismo.

A veces piensa en su padre, ¿qué estará haciendo? Y luego en los resultados, en los resultados equivocados, en la _O_ latente sobre el papel y el rostro de decepción, la ira brotando como enfermedad maldita. Siente que tiene encima demasiada responsabilidad y tampoco puede desligarse de ella; aunque ha estado soportando demasiado, duda de su capacidad para _realmente_ poder hacer algo al respecto. Aunque Vegeta intenta mantener su confianza, le es difícil cuando su padre mantiene una constante presión sobre sus hombros.

El reloj marcó las siete y media y Vegeta traga en seco. En cualquier momento olerá los huevos revueltos de su madre y el café con leche que por las mañana prepara, se mezclarán para colarse por cada hendidura, por cada espacio que su puerta deja sin cuidado. A veces escucha el ruido de la freidora, cuando se despierta temprano, el batir de los huevos y el tarareo que su madre recita cada mañana cual mantra. Pero esta vez es diferente, porque no hay nada de eso, ni siquiera una pizca y mientras pasan los minutos diferentes preguntas (preguntas que no necesitaba agregar a su cabeza) surgen. Se pregunta si acaso su madre se habrá quedado dormida, o peor aún, se siente mal para levantarse y llevarlo. Su padre (como de costumbre) está en un viaje de negocios, lo cual no queda otra opción. Tendría que-

Un grito estalló en el comedor, produciendo un eco estremecedor y Vegeta no reparó en procesar. De un brinco se puso de pie, sus pies descalzos embistiendo el suelo de madera, produciendo un golpe en seco a la vez que un ruido similar lo imitaba desde el piso de abajo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar finalmente el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, cuya piel siempre reluciente ahora mostraba, gracias a la luz que dejaba ver la ventana de la cocina, una tez blanca y unos delgados hilos morados sobre sus mejillas. Las venas resaltaban lo que Vegeta quería ignorar.

—¡Mamá! —Tomó el rostro de su madre, mechones de cabello cayeron a un lado—- ¡Mamá! —Sarandeó sin fuerza su cabeza— ¡MAMÁ!

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo gritando su nombre ni los minutos que pasaron con él arrodillado a un lado de ella, pero sus piernas tardaron en responder cuando se puso de pie, su cabeza doliendo de tanto llorar.

Se apresuró en buscar su celular y sin pensarlo llamó a Kakarotto. ¿Acaso estaría en el colegio? Ahora que se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera sabía cuales eran los horarios de su mejor amigo. Probablemente siguiera durmiendo, ¿o no? El teléfono sonó una (ojalá estuviera despiero), dos (¿acaso estaría bañándose?), tres (¿o quizás seguía en clases), cuatro…

—¿Vegeta?

Y allí estaba la voz de Goku, preocupada por su amigo, notando que algo debía de haber sucedido para recibir su llamada.

—… —¿Por qué? Se preguntó ahogando el llanto que se esforzaba por salir. ¿Por qué de todas las personas había recurrido a él?

— _¿Geta?_

—Sabes que odio que me digas así —Dijo bajito, molesto con Kakarotto por usar ese estúpido nombre, con su madre por estar tirada sobre el suelo de la cocina y especialmente con el mundo, con su padre por estar demasiado lejos, con él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo. Quizás si hubiera bajado al no escuchar su nombre, si no hubiera estado demasiado nervioso… ¿Pero importaba? ¿Acaso el destino cambiaría? A simple vista lucía como algo que debía pasar, muy a su pesar (y años más tarde se daría cuenta que aquellos pensamientos no eran propios de un niño de catorce años y que quizás en algún punto entre su niñez y la muerte de su madre, su preocupación y la presión ajena habían hecho algo más en él que asustarlo).

—¿Qué sucede? —Volvió a hablar Kakarotto. Vegeta no sabía que Goku sí estaba en clases y sin explicaciones se había puesto de pie y retirado del salón para contestar la llamada, probablemente su madre se enojaría con él y recibiría alguna amonestación, claro, si, y esperaba pasar por eso _por nada_. Realmente deseaba que Vegeta lo llamara por alguna estupidés, para preguntarle sobre sus propios resultados o contarle el suyo…

—Mi madre… —Y le contó, le explicó (aunque poco importaba) cómo se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal desde el momento que no olió los huevos revueltos, ni el café; cómo no importaba cuántas veces la había llamado, ella no había respondido y él supo en ese instante que ella estaba muerta y no entendía como había sido tan estúpido para perder tiempoen gritos y como-

—No, no, no, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que sucede es tu culpa, deja de decirlo. Mira, llamaré a mi madre, ¿está bien eso para ti? Bien, la llamaré e iremos los dos hasta tu casa.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver que, en efecto ,Gina tocaba la puerta de su casa de forma apresurada e impaciente. Como ya había escuchado desde la distancia la sirena de la ambulancia y la policía, no se sorprendió al verlos entrar en su casa, pero lo que ellos no lograron sí lo hizo el abrazo que aquella mujer le dedicó. Sus lágrimas empaparon su remera mientras que su corto cabello rozaba su propia cara. Hubiera deseado pedirle que se retirara, o que no hiciera nada de aquellas cosas que estaba haciendo, ¿pero cómo? ¿de qué manera? No podía pedirle que se retirara cuando lo único que había quedado de Keel era su hijo Vegeta.

Así que esperó, esperó que las lágrimas pasen y esperó por Kakarotto quien no lo abrazó, ni siquiera le habló, pero lo miró y con una sonrisa (esas que se curvan discretas a un lado, acompañada de ojos que se mueven, se inclinan hacia arriba y acompañan la acción) lo recibió. Una sonrisa que claramente decía _está bien, no, no voy a abrazarte, no quieres, pero estoy acá si me necesitas_.

Los acontecimientos que le siguieron se mezclaron dentro de la mente de Vegeta para nunca poder ser reconstruidos en un futuro. Pero recuerda cómo Gina lo acompañó en cada momento e incluso habló con su padre para comunicarle la noticia. Se la notaba cansada y realmente angustiada, pero de todas maneras invitó con una sonrisa a Vegeta a su casa.

—Tu padre no tardará en venir, para mañana estará aquí para recogerte.

Goku no entendía muy bien que hacer, sentía que Vegeta necesitaba probablemente estar solo pero que una distracción tampoco vendría mal, por lo que le preguntó si quería jugar a la play station.

—No me molestes.

—Vamos, necesitas-

—¡No! Necesito que… que…

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos tomando aire por la boca, la contuvo unos segundos hasta finalmente expulsarla y se preguntó qué era lo que realmente necesitaba. No podía permitirse, ni por un momento, aceptar el orden de las cosas sin acompañarlas con una explicación racional y por lo tanto las preguntas surgían sin reparo, una y luego la otra. Los porqué, los dónde, los quizás, los cuando… se apilaban como libros sin distinguir entre la dificultad de preguntas ni respuestas. Pero él no quería responderlas, no se sentía listo, y por eso miró cansado a Kakarotto que se sentó frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

—¿Qué?

Se miraron durante unos segundos, cada uno ajeno a los pensamientos y acciones del otro. Y entonces ocurrió, no rápido pero si inesperable y es por eso que no tuvo tiempo a actuar y ahora sentía como labios ajenos se presionaban contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y fallaron en encontrar la mirada de Goku pues con sus ojos cerrados seguía presionando ambas bocas sin realizar ningún otro movimiento.

Lo apartó de un empujón y miró horrorizado de vergüenza a su alrededor.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

Sentía su rostro arder.

—Eso es lo que hacen dos personas que se quieren, ¿no? Mi madre y mi padre lo hacen todo el tiempo…

—S-si pero… ¡pero esto es diferente! —Exclamó tapándose la boca—. Eso… —No sabía como explicarlo porque mientras intentaba hablar volvía a nacer otra pregunta que su mente no tardó en rechazar al ser plenamente consciente de ella.

 _¿Qué significaba no sentirse realmente enfadado por el beso?_

—¿Lo lamento? Pensé que te pondría mejor…

—Eres un estúpido.

—Bueno, no volveré a hacerlo.

—Juguemos a la play.

Aunque durante la mitad de la noche Vegeta puso poca de su voluntad en jugar con Kakarotto, admitió para sus adentros que le había servido pasar tiempo lejos de su casa y distraído de sus pensamientos. Y cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, se acostó en la cama de Goku mientras éste se recostaba en el colchón al lado de la cama, y tampoco quiso responderse cómo era posible que el abundante olor a Goku lograra calmarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el grito de Gina retumbó en cada rincón del cuarto. El aroma a huevos revueltos de la mañana produjo en él un breve olvido, como si su angustia fuera parte de una estúpida pesadilla. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a una luz ajena y sus dedos acariciaban sábanas extrañas, que todo era tan tanteable como real. Y suspiró, porque no podía hacer nada _más,_ por mucho que le pesara.

Empezó a tomar consciencia de cómo cada situación de su vida destruía su presente sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Bajaron cuando Gina gritó al menos cinco veces el nombre de cada uno. A medida que bajaban el olor del desayuno se fue intensificando y podía sentir su boca haciéndose agua, como mantequilla bajo el calor.

—Tu padre llegará en al menos dos horas —Vegeta asintió tomando lugar a un lado de Goku.

Luego del beso se habían pasado casi dos horas jugando videojuegos hasta que el sueño los venció. Pese a que ninguno de los dos mencionó ni actuó extraño al despertarse (mientras se cambiaban o se levaban los dientes, uno al lado del otro), lo que sí sucedió fue que Vegeta no podía dejar de recordar la presión en sus labios, el rostro ajeno que se había posisionado tan cerca de él, o en cómo Goku _olía_ , como su olor característico lo tranquilizaba provocándole que quisiera morirse de humillación al estar pensando de esa manera.

—¿Vegeta? —Gina preguntó un tanto preocupada—. Te pregunté si querías café con leche.

—¿Eh? Si, lo lamento.

Quizás se trataba de eso, de olvidarse por momentos el pasado y mantener su cabeza ocupada con pensamientos insificantes.

Pensó que prefería no tener recuerdos, no al menos en ese momento. Pensaba que si podía olvidarse de ella entonces no sufriría. Sin recuerdos su rostro no aparecería durante las noches para estrujar su cprazón, con sus ojos gastados sin pizca de brillo, parpadeando, mirándolo fijamente.

Pero sabía que no era posible, que no podía olvidarse y ahora ella lo seguiría como un fantasma.

Y su padre apareció para retirarlo, para hacer trámites (Vegeta escuchó que con Gina hablaban del velorio), para ver qué sucedería con Vegeta ("se quedará conmigo" había logrado escuchar, su cuerpo inamovible detrás de la puerta, "tendrá que acostumbrarse, pero creo que estaremos bien").

Fue una suerte que el velorio no cumpliera con los clichés que a veces impone la vida misma. No llovía ni era un día nublado, al contrario, el sol pegaba de lleno contra el cajón que incluso lograba rebotar tales rayos. Había un grupo de gente, amigas de otras localidades, que sollozaban apoyando sus rostros en el hombro de cada uno de sus maridos.

Miraba una y otra vez el cajón, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si las cosas resultaran de otra manera, pero no encontraba respuesta, no había un cómo porque había demasiadas posibilidades y pensar en cada una de ellas sólo empeoraba su ánimo (tomar el té, comer waffles, pasear, mirar la vidriera de una veterinaria, volver a pasear, tomar un café, entrar a una juguetería, darle las gracias por el nuevo juguete, prometerle que no peleará con Goku…) pero su padre apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza y Vegeta olvidó las imágenes para mirar hacia arriba, los ojos vidriosos del mayor amenazando cada esfuerzo interno que éste se encontraba haciendo para no llorar. _¿Por qué estaría mal hacerlo, de todos modos?_

Goku se acercó a él más tarde. Vestía un traje negro aunque su cabello continuaba tan desprolijo como siempre, ahora con dejes de gel que su madre había colocado allí durante la mañana para _intentar_ peinarlo.

—Puedes llamarme cuando quieras —Ahora que se daba cuenta, en aquel mes que no se habían visto, que su voz había madurado un poco.

—Mnh —Se encogió de hombros, notando la sonrisa que Kakarotto le dirigía y frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Lo lamento es solo que… eres tan obstinado. En serio, puedes llamarme —Insistió y lo abrazó, volviéndolo a tomar por sorpresa.

Vegeta recuerda, por mucho que intente olvidarlo, cómo en aquel momento se dejó abrazar, su cuerpo ahora dócil acudía al cariño ajeno y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sin importarle el ahora ni el después. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar, de razonar y de sacar conclusiones. Pero ahora…

—No… no creo que mi padre quiera pagar larga distancia.

Goku se separó y aunque se veía confundido (como siempre que Vegeta hablaba) su rostro se transformó completamente.

—No.

—…

—No, no, no… No puedes… Se supone que iríamos juntos al colegio.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera elegirlo, ¿verdad? —Espetó enojado.

No es como si pudiera elegir _absolutamente_ nada.

—Puedes quedarte en casa, mamá te quiere, no, te ama, ella no tendrá problema y…

—No, no quiero… —Admitió aunque pensó que sería lindo, sería lindo fingir que tenía una familiar como la de Goku que se preocupara por su salud—. Mi padre ya ha arreglado todo para que vivir en el sur durante unos meses.

—Allí tiene el laboratorio, ¿verdad?

—Si, así que tengo también turno para-

—¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Me dirás?

—Si, supongo que puedo llamarte para decirte que "soy un alfa como tú, te lo dije".

—Já, está bien, aunque sea para eso quiero que me llames.

Su padre se aproxima por detrás, puede escuchar (puede recordar) sus pasos (el sonido de sus pasos).

—Vegeta, vamos.

También recuerdo haber asentido con la cabeza, su mirada fija en el rostro triste de Goku y saludarlo una vez más.

Iba a ser la última vez que se vieran.


End file.
